


Breaking Point

by Everybody_Loves_Chocolate



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Candy, Caretaking, Crushes, Crying, Fluff, Grocery Store, Late at Night, Lollipops, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Not really a lot of plot, Smile, Stress, Tea, baby crushes, boys, hyuck works the night shift, idk - Freeform, it's like a 24/7 store, just; boys, kind of, like 3 am, lucas and dejun are only there over the phone, mark has hot pink hair, mark just kind of cries in a grocery store, minor lucas/xiaojun, oh yeah, summary kind of sucks tbh, university is stressful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate/pseuds/Everybody_Loves_Chocolate
Summary: Donghyuck doesn't expect someone to break down in front of him because of lollipops yet here he is, Mark from his maths class crying in front of the counter. Quite a unique situation if he's ever seen one.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

> This was born because of my own experience of crying over the smallest things after stuff started building up.
> 
> I cried
> 
> 1\. in front of a teacher after she asked me why I wasn't asking any questions any more  
> 2\. when I got my first album  
> 3\. when I read a few quotes about wanting to be loved  
> 4\. when I was handed sweets by a random clerk (this inspired me the most)
> 
> and on various other occasions.
> 
> And I was like 'surely, I'm not the only one.' so this is for everyone who cried because of 'ridiculous' reasons. You are not alone. (It's also for everyone else but sshh)

Donghyuck is sitting behind the counter, flipping through a magazine and glancing at the clock after every second page he turns. Working the night shift in a 24/7 store really isn't as interesting as he thought in the beginning. In stories something interesting always happens. People with specific tastes come in or wonderful friendships are formed by bonding over being unable to sleep after 12 pm.

Nothing like that ever happened to Donghyuck. Until now it's just been some very tired uni students buying energy drinks or snacks. Sometimes, someone will come in and buy things for a party or something but otherwise nothing really interesting or unusual ever happens during Donghyuck's shift. He turns another page and looks at the clock again. It's almost 3 am. Just about an hour until the end of his shift.

The bell above the door jingles and Donghyuck turns to look who's entering the store. He's met with the boy from his mandatory mathematics class. He's got hot pink hair and glasses, a somewhat unusual combination, considering most people would opt to wear lenses as to not destroy their image or something. Donghyuck's pretty sure his name is Mark.

Mark's wearing a very comfortable looking black hoodie and red shorts. His socks are mismatched and his shoes are too but Donghyuck has noticed them to be like that even during their classes so he supposes it's just how Mark wears them.

Donghyuck watches from his seat behind the counter as Mark roams around the store, picking up a few energy bars, sweets, two energy drinks and a yoghurt. There doesn't seem to be any kind of system to what he picks but he looks more awake and aware than a lot of other students coming in during this time. Maybe it's just what he needs to continue doing what he was doing before. It isn't really Donghyuck's business so he continues flipping through his magazine. He's not really reading it anyways, more looking at the pictures and wishing he could do his make-up as pretty as all of those ladies have.

In the corner of his eyes he sees things being laid down and he looks up, turning his whole body to face Mark who's unloading everything in his arms. Briefly, Donghyuck wonders how he will get it all back safely but then Mark pulls a bag out along with his wallet so that question is answered.

“Are you writing something today?” Donghyuck asks, trying to make conversation as he rings Mark up. Mark nods, hair briefly falling in front of his eyes but he's quick to brush it back.

“Yeah,” he answers, “I still don't know why I need to take English classes as a music production major but it is what it is so I'm not gonna complain. We're in the same maths class, right?”

Donghyuck smiles at Mark and nods, ringing up his last item. It seems like even the sweets he's buying are very healthy with barely any sugar and Donghyuck purses his lips looking Mark up and down.

“That would be 13.28,” he says and watches as Mark goes through his wallet, pulling out bill after bill. It takes a while but he gets it in the end, handing Donghyuck 14 dollars. As Donghyuck puts the cash into the cashbox and searches for the change he asks, “Did you understand what she wanted to teach us last time? Honestly, I'm pretty sure I've learned it before but the way she taught it was so weird, I'm not really sure.”

Mark nods again, already putting everything into his bag.

“Yeah, it's pretty easy to be honest but she had a bit of a weird way of teaching it. If you want I can explain it to you next time.” He shrugs his shoulders and puts the last item in the bag. “I'm sure you're gonna get it down easily. I mean, you're usually better than me anyways.”

Donghyuck waves dismissively and denies it, handing Mark his change back. The pink haired thanks him and turns to leave the store with a promise of explaining math to Donghyuck the next time they have class together. He takes a few steps before Donghyuck calls him back, hands reaching for the lollipops under the counter, meant for the employees to have at least one enjoyable thing during their shift.

“Mark, wait.” Mark turns, a confused look on his face. Now that Donghyuck thinks about it he looks kind of cute. “Can you come back here for a sec?”

Mark comes back again, head tilted slightly. Donghyuck grabs a handful of lollipops and holds them out towards him. Head still tilted Mark takes them slowly, hand stretching out and accepting the sweets from Donghyuck.

“You need sugar to function properly,” Donghyuck reasons. “You don't have to pay. It's my treat.”

Mark is awfully still, just staring at the sweets in his hand, not even a word of thanks slipping past his lips. Donghyuck wonders if he did something wrong, if Mark can't eat sweets like that. But he's surprised when he sees Marks eyes well up behind his glasses, tears shining in the harsh store light.

Mark clutches the lollipops and kneels. His glasses are pushed up and his face buried in his arms as a sob wrecks his body. Donghyuck panics, quickly standing up and rushing to Mark's side. Normally, one wouldn't have a breakdown over being handed candy so maybe something was wrong.

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I don't know why I'm crying,” Mark hiccups as he rubs at his eyes and nose with the sleeves of his hoodie. Donghyuck shakes his head and lays a tentative hand on Mark's shoulder.

“It's okay, I'm sure you have a reason. You can let it out if you want to.”

Mark sobs harder again then, letting the bag and candies slip from him and onto the floor in favour of pressing his hands to his face. Slowly, Donghyuck rubs his hand up and down Mark's back, hoping that no one is going to come in now. He can't imagine being seen breaking down at 3 am in a store is high on Mark's bucket list.

“Are you feeling better now?” Donghyuck asks Mark as he hands him the hot tea he had initially taken to his shift for himself. He supposes Mark could make better use of it considering the state he's in.

After he came down enough for Donghyuck to place him in the back room and sit him down, Mark sat in the chair, blankly staring at the opposite wall. He looks up at Donghyuck now and takes the cup from him, sending him a small, grateful smile. He blows on the tea for a bit before answering, “Honestly, I still don't know why I cried but it probably helped. Yes, I feel better, thanks for asking.” He takes a sip. “Thanks for the tea too.”

“It's no problem,” Donghyuck assures Mark and then tells him he has to get back to work but Mark can stay in the backroom if he wants to. Mark thanks him again and slumps in the chair.

Donghyuck goes back to his seat behind the counter and rings up three more people before Mark emerges from the back again. His glasses sit a little crooked on his face and his hair is ruffled but overall he looks pretty good. His bag is thrown over a shoulder and the lollipops Donghyuck gave him are clutched in a hand.

Mark leans over the counter, opening his mouth, presumably to say something, but he's stopped by Donghyuck rightening his crooked glasses. He closes his mouth again and watches Donghyuck pulling his hands back.

“Sorry,” Donghyuck apologizes, “It bothered me.”

“It's okay,” Mark replies. He clears his throat and places both of his hands on the counter, looking right at Donghyuck. He still looks unfairly attractive with his eyes slightly red from crying and the bags under his eyes slightly more visible. Donghyuck had never thought about it before but Mark was kind of exactly his type. He looked handsome, kind of nerdy and his personality was actually quite cute. Some kind of mini crush was already formed before this night but Donghyuck only came to realise it by taking care of Mark.

Mark opens his mouth again but this time his phone rings, stopping him from saying something. Sighing, he fishes it out of his pocket and accepts the call, holding his phone away from his ear. Donghyuck wonders why for a second but then it becomes pretty apparent.

“Where the fuck are you! You went out, like, an hour ago! Don't you dare die on me Mark!” is screamed over the phone and even Donghyuck is able to hear it easily. Mark sighs and shoots him an apologetic look before putting the phone to his ear.

“Calm down, Xuxi. Something just happened and-” Mark is cut of by incoherent screaming and he cringes, holding the phone away from his ear again. It's kind of cute how fond he still looks of this Xuxi despite his obvious annoyance. Before Donghyuck can wonder if something more is going on between them a second voice is heard on the phone.

“Dejun, thank god,” Mark says, holding the phone right next to his ear again. “Tell your boyfriend to shut up and not worry too much. I wasn't murdered or anything, he doesn't have to call the police or the FBI.”

It's quiet as Mark listens to what is said over the phone. He looks at Donghyuck and smiles at him while rolling his eyes. Donghyuck smiles back.

“Yeah, yeah.” Mark grins. “Seriously, no need to worry. I'll be back soon.” He listens again. “Okay, yes...yes, see you... No Xuxi, you don't have to get me. I- thanks Dejun... Okay. I'll be back in a sec, alright?” Mark nods even though he obviously can't be seen through the phone. „Okay, bye- Yes, in a sec, Xuxi, _god_.”

He hangs up, presumably to stop his friend from worrying about him over the phone.

“Sorry about that.” Mark rubs his neck sheepishly and ducks his head. “My friend is a bit overprotective but he means well.”

Donghyuck shakes his head. “It's okay. It's nice to know I'm not the only one who cares about you.”

Mark's eyes widen and so do Donghyuck's as he slaps a hand over his mouth, disappointed in himself for letting something like that slip. It's not a lie but it's a bit weird, considering they're not even really friends. They're more friendly acquaintances.

A grin overtakes Mark's face.

“You wanna go on a date some time? You're really my type and you already saw me crying anyways.” A crooked smirk. “You succeeded the bare minimum for me to want to take you on a date.”

Donghyuck laughs, not believing what he's hearing. Still, he leans forward like Mark's doing, over the counter and boops Mark's nose with his finger.

“I'll gladly go on a date with you. Maybe I'll cry next time.”

Mark rolls his eyes but smiles, staying in his awkward position over the counter. Their little trance is broken by Mark's phone ringing again. They both glance at the caller ID. Sushi.

Donghyuck laughs and falls back into his chair as Mark answers the call.

“Where are you?!”

“I'm coming, I'm coming,” Mark says, throwing Donghyuck an apologetic smile. Donghyuck smiles back and waves dismissively. Mark grins then and rushes out of the store with Xuxi still yelling for him to come back.

It's only after a while that Donghyuck realises he doesn't have Mark's number but he supposes they'll see each other in class. He smiles and grabs his magazine again, glancing at the clock.

Just a few hours until he sees him again.


End file.
